


now you see me

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Samantha gets roped into a blind date, Kasumi may or may not be who she was waiting for.





	now you see me

Not for the first time Samantha nervously glanced up from the menu to look around at the newly repaired Citadel Sushi restaurant. She held back the need to check her omnitool again, wishing she had pestered Shepard more about the person she was supposed to be meeting.

 

“ _Look they’ll know you and it’s supposed to be a surprise_.” Shepard had said and grinned at her as she sent Sam off on the blind date.

 

“I should have asked if this was a good surprise. Or maybe this is all just Shepard’s way to get me off the ship.” Samantha frowned at the thought in the middle of her ramblings. “I should have asked Miranda if Cerberus made anymore clones at that party.”

 

“Probably your best bet.” A disembodied voice said in front of her and Samantha jerked upwards in surprise. “Oh don’t worry, you’re not hearing things.” The air in front of her flickered for a second and then there was a woman sitting across from her.

 

Samantha squinted at her for a moment in recognition before it dawned on her. “Kasumi? You’re who Shepard set me up with?” She couldn’t keep the surprise out of her voice. Maybe she had been a little too vocal on her curiosity of Kasumi since the party. “Oh no.” She buried her face in her hands, dropping the menu on to the table as she did.

 

“Well that’s a disappointing reaction.” Kasumi leaned over and snatched up the menu, browsing it idly. “I thought I made for good company.”

 

“You do. I just uh,” Samantha rushed to explain and stumbled on her words. “Was wondering why you’d agree to a date. With me.”

 

“You’re easy on the eyes.” Kasumi flashed a grin from under her ever present hood. “And I noticed you too.”

 

“You did?” Samantha blinked.

 

“Noticed you looking at algorithms to try to beat my cloak.” Kasumi continued onwards. “You really need to clear out your extranet history.”

 

“Oh dear.” Samantha’s face felt too hot, “Tell me you didn’t see all of it.”

 

“Hey if that makes you feel better.” Kasumi said as she rested an elbow on the table.

 

“I think I need to go now.” Samantha muttered, moving to stand up but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

 

“Come on, it’s not so bad.” Kasumi’s voice was jovial and easy going and Samantha relaxed without a second thought. “I promise you a fun evening.”

 

“I’ve heard of what you find fun, are we knocking over a casino?” Samantha snorted as she sat back down.

 

“Maybe for a third date.” Kasumi definitely winked at her as she said that, letting go of Samantha’s wrist.

 

“What’s the second one then?”

 

“Stealing the Normandy.”

 

Without really meaning to Samantha began to laugh, “And risk Shepard’s wrath?”

 

“Hm, good point. Though that would be half the fun.” Kasumi hummed in thought. “Guess I’ll have to think of something else to surprise you.”

 

“I don’t think that’ll be hard for you.” Samantha chuckled to herself. “But you have set the bar now so I’m expecting something great.” She paused for a second. “Nothing stolen.”

 

“Not even a toothbrush?” Kasumi’s grin was back, as flirtatious as it had been before.

 

“I think short of another Shepard clone I’ve got that covered for now. I hope there isn’t another Shepard clone, was it like this while you were onboard?”

 

Kasumi shrugged, “A bit, not clones mind you but it was certainly chaotic and was never boring with Shepard in charge.”

 

“I still find it hard to believe that I was placed on the Normandy.” Samantha sighed.

 

“I’m not. I’ve seen your work.”

 

“Oh.” Samantha said, flattered and unsure how to respond. “I’d say I’ve seen yours too but…”

 

“The point is that you won’t. I am the best there is after all.” Kasumi had leaned back in her chair again, proud and Samantha as a joke stuck her foot out to tip the chair a little. She laughed at Kasumi’s small yelp.

 

“Yes obviously the best.” Samantha teased as Kasumi smoothed her shirt down in an obvious attempt to recompose herself.

 

“I didn’t say I couldn’t be taken for surprise. I enjoy it actually. That’s why I came out here when I noticed you.”

 

“When you noticed me?” Samantha narrowed her eyes. “I thought this was a blind date.”

 

“I didn’t actually say that-” Kasumi began but was cut off when an Asari rushed up to the table, panting a little and out of breath.

 

“You’re Samantha, right? I’m sorry I’m late, the trams weren’t running properly.”

 

“I-” Samantha opened her mouth in confusion and looked away from the Asari back to the chair where Kasumi had been sitting. There was nothing but air there. “Yes. Yes I am but I’m so sorry I have to go, there’s um, ship emergency. AI takeover.” The words just blurted out and she winced. “Sorry EDI.” She mumbled to herself and in a louder voice continued on, “Lovely meeting you but I really have to go.”

 

It wasn’t even a minute before she had stepped out the door that a voice murmured in her ear, “Nice excuse.”

 

Samantha looked over but there was still nothing she could see despite that she could feel Kasumi leaning against her. “So…you stopped in on my date for fun?”

 

She couldn’t see Kasumi but was betting she was pouting. “Well I did say I was curious about you. I just happened to read that you were coming here and thought I’d stop by. Hardly my fault if you mistook that for a date.”

 

“No, I suppose it isn’t.” She turned to stare at the dead air in front of her. “I hope I’m actually facing you. Or you’re actually facing me. But that doesn’t count as a first date so you know, I expect an actual dinner instead of you dashing.”

 

Kasumi’s laugh filled the air and she felt the briefest of pressure against her cheek in what Samantha had to assume was a quick kiss. “It’s a date.”

 

“Yes.” Samantha said feeling proud of herself. “It is.” She got no response and sighed, “I’m now talking to myself aren’t I?” Again there was no answer and she shook her head, smiling in bemusement. “Not so bad a night after all.”


End file.
